


The Captain Canary Chronicles

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action Figures, Airplanes, Alternate Universe- The Flash, Arguing, Brainwashing, Captain Canary, Captain Cold!Barry, Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble Collection, Earth 9, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Flash!Leonard, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Legion of doom - Freeform, Legion!Leonard, Leonard is barry, Multi, Oculus - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Pinto, Sara looks good in Len's parka, Screaming babies, White Canary!Iris, and Sara is Iris, more like Legion of lame, superbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by Legends of Tomorrow. Updated weekly





	1. The Captain Cold action figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Mick discover a Captain Cold action figure in a toy store

“Oh my god!” was Leonard Snart’s response to seeing a Captain Cold action figure inside Toys and Collectibles. The action figure was standing on a glass stand, its gun pointed at passerby.

“What’s up, boss?” Mick and Sara walked over to see what was wrong. 

“Nothing!” Leonard quickly said, trying to cover the glass case. Too late. 

“Oh my god,” Sara covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at the sight of a mini-him. “Hey, look, boss!” Mick shouldered him aside, pressing his face against the glass of the toy store with Sara. 

They both eagerly ran in, hoping to buy, (or in Mick’s case steal) a Captain Cold action figure. 

“Damn toy store,” Leonard mumbled, walking in after them.


	2. The choosing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard tries to see which action figure his daughter prefers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory Snart belongs to ParchmentandQuill8

“Here you go, Rory!” Sara said her daughter, Victoria “Rory” Snart, when she gave her a pink rattle. “Nah!” Rory said, throwing the rattle against the wall. “Aw. You liked that rattle a month ago. Here, have something else.”

“Or someone else,” Leonard said as he walked into Rory’s room, noticing that Sara was having a hard time keeping Rory entertained. “What’s in that bag?” Sara asked as she noticed he had a plastic bag with him. “This!” 

He pulled out a Captain Cold action figure, complete with the furry hood and cold gun, as well as a White Canary action figure, with the bo staff and blonde hair. “Wow,” Sara reached for them. “How much did they cost you? Or did you steal them?” 

“Bought, surprisingly,” he leaned down and got the action figures out of their cardboard packaging. “Let’s play a game of Which one of us do you like best, huh Rory?” 

Sara slapped him on the arm. “You're heartless!” she sarcastically joked. “Heartless but fun.” he did that irresistible smirk that she saw so much. He laid them out in front of Rory, ready to see which parent she preferred. “Remember to choose me!” he joked, 100% confident Rory was going to pick the Captain Cold one.

Rory looked up quizzically at her father, unsure of what he wanted her to do, but then crawled over to the action figures and reached for the White Canary action figure and held it tightly against her chest. Sara grinned at Rory, giggling when she saw the layer of shock that settled on Leonard’s face. 

“Look’s like she likes me better!” Sara joked.


	3. Going to Disney World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara try to calm down Rory on their trip to Disney World

“Disney! Disney!” Rory shouted, impatient and eager to get to Disney World. “Is there anything to calm her down?” Leonard asked Sara, trying to reach for one of the suitcases. 

“Rory, sweetie, the plane will arrive at Disney soon and you will be able to ride and eat and meet Mickey Mouse,” Sara told Rory in her calming, serene voice. She reached for Rory, and as soon as Rory cuddled into her mother’s arms, she had calmed down and was toying around with her Superman binky.

Leonard huffed and folded his arms. 

Whenever he tried to calm his daughter down, she panicked and cried. When Sara held her, Rory snuggled into her arms and quieted down. “What’s wrong, Len?” Sara noticed his annoyed expression. 

“Nothing.” she rolled her eyes at his lousy response, and stroked a soft finger down his abdomen, a spot that always made him shudder. “Uh… it’s just that whenever I hold Rory, she yells like Laurel’s Canary Cry, and when you hold her, she’s as calm as Gideon.” he answered. “Len… she’s only 7 months old… don’t expect her to get imprinted on you that quickly….” she told him. He smiled, and reached over to kiss her.

Just then, Rory perked up and began yelling again. “Me want Disney! Me want Disney!” “Oh god… not this again….” Leonard muttered, having a feeling that this was going to be a long trip.


	4. The football argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara get into an argument about the Superbowl

As soon as Jefferson Jackson stepped into Ray’s room, he could practically feel the tension radiating between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart. 

It was time for the Superbowl, and the whole team had crowded into Ray’s room to watch. Rip had a large bowl of trail mix, Nate was wearing a Star City Thunder shirt and cap, and Martin was slurping a slurpee from a giant peppermint cup. 

The only people who weren’t eating or celebrating were Sara and Leonard. The reason why was the Central City Lightning was playing against the Star City Thunder, giving the Crook and Assassin tension. 

The game was being projected into the air by Gideon, and Jax got there just in time. “Uh, hi guys….” Jax cautiously said as he sat between the crook and assassin, hoping to lower the tension. 

The game went on, and it ended with Star City: 27, and Central City: 29. “That is just damn unfair!” Sara lept out of her seat, her eyes blazing. “Oh, no it isn’t!” Leonard countered. “Central City won fair and square!” “Oh no, they didn’t! I saw that they cheated!” Sara argued. They both argued for ten minutes straight, and finally Jax had enough. “Alright! Listen to me! You two are being ridiculous! Arguing over a stupid football game? That’s just childish. Just apologize to each other!” Jax yelled at them. “Well, I suppose it is a little childish,” Sara said “Sorry about insulting your city.” “Sorry about being a dick.” Leonard replied. “Now that that’s over with, let’s watch the rest of the commercials,” Jax said, letting out a sigh.


	5. Almost lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is battling Legion!Leonard

Sara dodged the cold liquid nitrogen blast that was aimed at her, throwing a dagger at the attacker. The attacker? Leonard Snart. At least, that was who he looked like, because mentally it wasn’t him. 

Sara felt her cheeks heat up, unshed tears in her eyes at having to fight her former-friend? Colleague? Ally? She wished she could use the other word, but thanks to the Legion of Doom, brainwashing, and the Oculus, she couldn’t have the future that Leonard talked about. 

The dagger lodged itself in his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. Her heart stung hearing him like that. She reminded herself that he was no longer Leonard, now a puppet of the Legion. 

It still hurt to think of him that way. Leonard pulled out a handheld gun, and shot at the strange blonde woman who was his enemy, a rival of his group, the Legion. The bullet hit her in the collarbone, and a choked cry came out of her. 

She fell, trying to regain her balance but failed. He walked over, remembering Darhk’s words that she was dangerous and to be killed on sight. He aimed his cold gun at her head, ready to deliver the deathblow.

He couldn’t. Something inside of him was screaming not to kill her. Leonard felt a tight pain in his chest, like all the air was knocked out of him. He just couldn’t. He walked away, feeling that he somehow knew her.


	6. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has a nightmare and Sara comes to help

Nightmares. Leonard Snart always hated nightmares. They caused him to wake up, drenched in sweat, causing him to stay awake the rest of the night. Ever since the Legion, he had nightmares.

Not really nightmares. Flashbacks. This one was when the Legends and Legion clashed, and he nearly killed Sara and Mick. 

The anger and betrayal in Mick’s eyes as Leonard stabbed Sara through the stomach with a sword. The hurt and pain in her ocean blue eyes. When he stabbed her, he went on to fight Mick, freezing Mick’s hand and bringing it down on rocks. 

“NO!” He awoke with a scream, fighting back tears. Why did the Legion do this to him? The door to his bedroom slid open, and Sara stepped in. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “I-I just had a nightmare.” he answered.

“I have them, too,” she turned and was about to walk away. "Good night."

"Sara," Leonard said. He needed her to help him fight off the nightmares. He needed her. "Could you stay with me?"

"Of course," she guiltily said. "I'll always stay."


	7. The parka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wears Leonard's parka and gets tangled in it (The one with the furry hood) i got this idea because i am going to cosplay as Captain Cold for Halloween with the furry hooded parka

“Raymond? Do you know where my parka is?” Leonard yelled to Ray, who was tinkering with his suit. “No, I’m sorry, I think I last saw Mick with it! Ask him!” he happily said. 

Leonard grumbled and headed to Mick’s room. “Mick, where’s my parka?” “Don’t know,” he grunted, clearly more interested in his gun than Leonard. 

“Ugh.”

This was frustrating. He heard a yell from Rip’s study, and ran over to see what it was. There was his parka, with one problem. 

Someone got herself tangled in it. “Sara, what are you doing?” He pulled the parka off her. “I wanted to see how it looked on me and I tripped and got tangled in it.” she quickly explained, standing up and glaring at him.

“Uh, hey I know that you're my girlfriend and all, but this parka’s off limits!” he said as he put it on Rip’s dresser. “Oh come on, you know I’d look good in it….” she said flirtatiously. “Fine,” he said, knowing that he couldn’t resist her charms. 

“You can keep it for two hours.”


	8. Grief, Guilt, and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara mourns for Leonard and Laurel, living with guilt, grief, and fear. the song lyrics at the beginning is Alan Walker-Faded.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA

“The monster's running wild inside of me. I'm faded. I'm faded. So lost, I'm faded”-Alan Walker, Faded lyrics

Another nightmare. Sara knew that the Oculus would always haunt her, after she left Leonard in there to die. She should’ve just used something heavy to hold the trigger down, instead of leave him. 

She awoke, fighting the tears welling up inside of her. She needed him and Laurel. 

Badly. It was killing her, all this grief. 

She needed someone to talk to. Quentin would be her first option, but he was in 2016. Oliver, second, but Team Arrow was in 2016, with the exception of Ray, he lost his girlfriend, but he wouldn’t understand. Mick. Leonard was his friend. 

Sara knew that she and Leonard could’ve been more, but she rejected him when he talked about “me and you”, thinking he was joking. 

But he wasn’t.

After he was dead, she finally realized how she felt. There was no one she could talk to. It wouldn’t solve anything. It wouldn’t bring Laurel and Leonard back. She did what she usually did when this happened.

She walked over to Leonard’s old room. 

Nate and Amaya were put in Kendra and Carter’s rooms. Sara looked around, seeing that everything was as it was left. 

She collapsed on his bed. 

Maybe it’s better if I’m with them. She thought, briefly considering suicide since she was so broken and selfish. 

No. That would break her dad. Laurel wouldn’t want that. Leonard died so she and the team could live. She would just have to live with it. Put on a flirty, happy mask. With the guilt, fear, and anger.


	9. Earth-9 Universe: Part 1, Pilot Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on Earth-9: Leonard is the Flash, Sara is Iris, and this is a three-parter

Leonard walked into his forensic lab, exhausted. After seeing Tess Morgan, his personal hero, turn on the particle accelerator, a guy showed up out of nowhere and stole his friend Sara’s bag, he ran after the guy and got a beating. Suddenly, some cop stopped the guy and gave Sara her bag back. 

That was tiring. 

At least he got to see STAR Labs and the Particle Accelerator. What was happening anyway? 

He turned his TV on and watched while he cleaned his lab up. “Despite the downpour, the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator is up and running smoothly,” the reporter on the TV announced. 

Leonard looked outside to catch a view of the Particle Accelerator. Suddenly, there was some explosion around the building. Not really an explosion, but golden waves rippling around the building. “Hold on!” the reporter yelled. Leonard felt a prickle of fear, and looked down at the TV. 

“The Accelerator must’ve malfunctioned due to the storm! Residents are advised to-” the TV cut off. 

All the buildings around him went black, including his lab and the police station. He looked up at his sunroof, which let the light in while he worked. 

The rain was pouring in. He saw the accelerator cause some weird Aurora-light thing. That was the best Leonard could describe it. 

He ran over to the pulley that closed the sunroof, and started trying to close it. Then, a bolt of lightning made its way through the sunroof, hitting Leonard and causing him to fall backward into a shelve of chemicals. 

When he was comatosed and rushed to the hospital, Sara running after him, there was a small bolt of lightning rushing throughout his body.


	10. Earth-9 Universe: Part 2, Sara finds out Leonard is the Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash 1x21-Earth 9 Sara (Iris) knows that Leonard (Barry) is The Flash

Kendra checked Leonard’s eyes with a light, seeing no signs of internal damage after he fought “Goldfinger”, as Ray called him. 

“Huh!” Ray said, pulling up surveillance footage of the gold robbery sight. “Looks like when you got knocked, the thief was experiencing something as well,” he pointed to the robber, who looked disabled for a moment. 

“Looks like we both got whammied,” Leonard suggested. 

“Then you know how it feels,” said an all-too-familiar voice behind them. 

“Hello, Leonard.”

Kendra’s eyes grew to saucers. Ray looked up in shock. Sara was standing there, anger in her azure eyes. Leonard felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Or should I say The Flash.”


	11. Earth-9 Extra Scene: The Oculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing two Extra scenes on Earth 9, like the Oculus and (spoiler)

Mick Rory thought he’d never risk his neck for Cisco Ramon, of all people. But there he was, hand pushing down on the trigger on the Oculus. 

He saw Barry and Iris rush in. Iris grabbed a gun from an unconscious guard and Barry ran up to Mick.

“What are you doing?” he growled at him. “Get out!” 

Barry gave him a sad look, and said “Mick, I’m sorry,” “About what?” His question was answered when Barry hit him with his gun, knocking him out cold. 

Barry put his Cold gun next to Mick, and pressed down on the Oculus trigger. Iris ran up to him, surprised at his decision. 

“Get him out!” he said. “No.” Iris replied. 

“Just do it.”

Barry was stubborn, so he wouldn’t move. Iris ran up to him, gazed into his eyes, and kissed him. Iris finally realized how she felt. 

The kiss was slow, filled with love. When they parted, Barry and Iris gave each other one last look, and she carried Mick out, tears in her eyes. 

When Druce and his lackeys arrived, he screamed at Barry “Shut it off!” Barry put on his anger face and said “There are no strings on me.”


	12. 2030, Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard, Amaya, and Ray are all stranded in 2030 Central City when they meet a few of the heroes of tomorrow.

Leonard, Ray, and Amaya were all armed and ready to fight the group of costumed thugs all around them. The last thing they remembered was chasing after the intruder on the Waverider, and he opened a time portal, and next thing, they were here. 

Ray’s time beacon said they were in Central City, 2030. The thugs lunged, and Amaya and Ray both jumped into action. 

Leonard pulled out his cold gun and began firing. Suddenly, a group of teenagers all showed up and fought the thugs.

“Tornado twins?!” yelled a black-and-purple speedster with purple lightning as two people in yellow lightning knocked him out cold. A scarecrow thug was knocked out with a punch to the face by a blonde in black armour, fishnets, and a crossbow. Three thugs ran off when a teen with a samurai sword, black hair with a red streak, and a scar over one of his eyes, making him able to only see out of one eye, agily jumped in front of them. The leader thug was fighting a girl with icy blue eyes like Leonard’s and his dark hair, nimbly dodging a blow and bringing her fists down on his back. 

The group all turned and looked at the three. The dark-haired girl looked at Leonard in shock and said “Dad?”


	13. Wedding Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is getting dressed for a wedding with a certain man
> 
> BTW, sorry for not posting for awhile! been busy with other things!

Sara gazed at the white dress she was wearing. Lisa, Thea, and Kara picked it out for her. It was beautiful. Long transparent sleeves, low-cut shirt, lace belt, and a cape of silk. Her hair was in a thick braid and her shoes were slightly elevated heels. 

Laurel came in to help her dress. “You ready?” she asked, picking up a white jeweled necklace. 

“Yeah,” she looked into the mirror. 

“I’m so happy for you. When you came back as the Canary, I thought you would never settle down and find someone. Well, settle down as much as you can anyway.” “Thanks.” she hugged her sister. 

Kara opened up the door. “Hey, reception’s gonna start! Come on!” “Ready for the best day of your life?” Laurel asked. “Yeah.” Sara welled up with happiness. 

She was finally going to marry Leonard Snart, the man she would easily die for.


	14. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from looking at a drawing from PintoSketches. She is an amazing artist! If someone could foward this to her, that would be awesome! The link is here: http://pintosketches.tumblr.com/post/149830599636/could-you-do-a-sketch-of-leonard-and-sara-watching  
> And yeah, I'm aware this is short

“Kristoff is the only character with a five-letter name.” Leonard suddenly said, snapping Sara out of her daze. 

They were both hanging out in Leonard’s room, watching Frozen. She noticed he noticed the weirdest things in movies. 

“What?” she said, turning her head at him. “Seriously. Think about it. Elsa, Anna, Hans, Olaf, etc. See?” he pointed out. “You know the oddest things about movies.” Sara joked. 

“You have no idea.”


	15. The Oculus Deleted Scene

As soon as they separated, Sara felt tears spring to her eyes. She couldn’t leave him. She wouldn’t. 

Sara realized it: she loved him. 

Leonard’s eyes had tears threatening to break free. “I love you,” she said, voice breaking. Leonard looked on the verge of crying. 

“I lo-” he was cut off by a side explosion. “Go!” he hissed, voice softening as he whispered “Go. Please.” 

Sara felt silent tears streak down her face. She grabbed Mick’s body and hoisted it atop her shoulders. Leonard nodded at her to go, tears streaming down his face as well. 

Sara’s body was shaking as she left, not because of Mick, she felt like she wanted to collapse then and there. 

Sara couldn’t remember much afterwards. What she could recall was giving the unconscious Mick to Ray, and beginning to run back in there to save Leonard. She felt Rip’s arms wrap around her, pulling her back to ship as she was fighting him, kicking, screaming. 

It was her fault. She could’ve convinced him to stop, put something heavy down on the trigger, knocked him out with a bo staff, sacrificing herself instead of him. She deserved it for all her sins. She killed Leonard. 

She was responsible.


End file.
